Captain America 3 - Les nouveaux Avengers
by Jones-Ariana
Summary: Après les événements de Captain America 2 Le Soldat De L'Hiver, Bucky c'est évanouit dans la nature. Sam et Steve sont parti a sa recherche. Que va faire Steve ? Et que vas devenir Bucky ?
1. Chapter 1

_**New-York, Bar inconnu à 21h :**_

« Jusqu'au bout je serai là pour toi. »

Quel est la vrai signification de cette phrase ? Prononcer par n'importe qui elle paraît tout à fait anodine. Mais prononcer par lui, elle prend de grands ampleurs.

Cela fait un mois qu'il avait failli à sa mission, un mois qu'il n'avait aucunes nouvelles d' _eux_ , il ne savait pas où allez, le Soldat de L'Hiver était littéralement perdu.

Sans oublier cette phrase « Jusqu'au bout je serai là pour toi. » était-ce un souvenir ? Ou simplement une forte impression ? Cet homme, celui qu'il devait tuer, l'homme de la passerelle, il ne cessait de lui répéter, il était persuader de l'avoir déjà croisé auparavant. Lequel de ses proches avait-il tué ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Son frère ? Un ami ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait jamais.

A chaque retour de mission il passait entre les mains des scientifiques _ils_ le réparait, écoutait son rapport et attendait les ordres, ce qu' _ils_ devaient faire du Soldat, le congeler ou le préparer pour une autre tâche ingrate. _Ils_ lui effaçait souvent ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais plus d'un ou deux mois de souvenir. Pour _eux,_ il n'est qu'une machine de guerre, sans souvenirs, sans convictions, sans envies, sans même un nom. Un corps vider de toute son humanité. Un parfait petit soldat pour _eux_.

Quelques fois, il lui arrivait de se questionner au sujet de son passé. Y avait-il des personnes qui étaient inquiète à son sujet ? Manquait-il à quelqu'un ? Qu'est devenu ses parents ? Il doit forcément avoir des parents.

Avait-il seulement quelqu'un ou était-ce purement et simplement une éxpérience de laboratoire ?

Il penchait bien trop souvent pour la seconde option, avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et de s'assurer qu'il n'était qu'une machine de guerre et qu'il ne devait nullement y réfléchir.

Le Soldat De L'Hiver n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il continuait de survivre par simple instinct. A quoi peut bien servir un Soldat sans supérieurs et sans ordres à exécuter ? Il errait ainsi allant d'un banc public à l'autre, d'une ville à l'autre, le mois qu'il venait de passer l'avait térrasser. Il n'avait pas été réparer depuis tout ce temps, son bras humain été en piteux état, sans parler de son bras mécanique.

Il était fatiguer et nerveux. Captain America devait sans aucun doute le chercher partout, remuant ciel et terre. Il ne souhaitait pas franchement tomber sur lui, cet homme lui provoquait une sensation, hors une arme n'a pas de sensation.

 _ **Tames Square, au même moment :**_

« Où vas t'on maintenant ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée Sam. »

Sam et Steve étaient à la recherche de Bucky depuis maintenant un mois. Tout ses événements ne ce sont produit qu'il n'y a qu'un mois et pourtant tout à vite été oublié par la presse. Le S.H.I.E.L.D peut être très convaiquant quand il le souhait.

New York, Boston, Cleveland, Chicago, Atlanta, Washington. Le Soldat De L'Hiver n'est manifestement pas trouvable. Sa réputation de fantôme qui le précède lui va à ravir.

Chaque jours qui passait Steve culpabilisait et n'avait pour objectif que de retrouver son meilleur ami, trouver Bucky.

Sam l'avait acompagné sans aucune hésitation, même si toute cette affaire le dépassait complétement il ne pouvait se décider à abandonner le Captain Rogers, et le laiser ainsi accomplir cette mission seul.

« Steve, un bar. On fais une petite pause ? » demanda un Sam éxténuer par toutes ses recherches.

« Pas de soucis » se contenta de répondre Steve sans la moindre envie.

Ensembles, ils se dirigeaient vers un bar discret dans une rue parallèle à Tames Squares. Le bar en question est sombre et sans grand monde, donc plus sûr et plus tranquille. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle dans un coin sombre et à l'abris des regards, mais surplombant la salle afin de tout voir et de tout surveiler. Sam alla chercherleurs verres laissant ainsi Steve seul avec ses pensées tourmentées.

« C'est dingue ! Regardez ce gars a un bras en métal ! » S'écria une jeune femme complétement ivre.

La phrase prononcer par celle-ci attira l'attention de Steve quelques tables plus loin. Steve suivi le regard de la femme puis s'arrêta sur un homme avachi sur une table, cet homme était effectivement Bucky.

Il n'avait pas fier allure, il ne s'était pas changé depuis la bataille au QG du S.H. .D. Il était evénhouit sur cette table , Steve n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, devant lui en un mois, il se félicita intérieurement même si tout ceci n'est que le fruit du hasard. Voyant Sam revenir avec les verres Steve lui demanda de rendre les pied du Soldat et ainsi ils 'en allèrent jusque l'appartement de Steve.

« Steve, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Fit Sam après un long silence. Ils avaient intaller Bucky sur le lit de Steve et l'avait solidement attaché afin de ne pas risquer qu'il ne s'évanouisse encore une fois dans la nature. Sam installer confortablement dans le canapé, une bière dans la main, regardait Steve faisait d'inombrables allés retours dans le salon. Il semblait en pleine réfléxion.

« Je le surveille et toi tu rentre chez toi, la mission est accompli, maintenant c'est à moi de jouer Sam. Je ne te remercierai jamais pour toute l'aide que tu m'a apporté, merci Sam. » Steve tendi une main vers Sam, main qu'il prit volontiers.

« Je viendrai demain vers 14 heure. »

Puis il sorti fièrement de l'appartement ne tenant pas compote du discours de Steve. Amusé par la réaction de Sam, Steve s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormi paisiblement pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines.

Il fut réveiller par un varcane infernal venant de sa chambre, plus précisement de son lit. Il se leva en deux temps trois mouvements, pris son bouclier et se rua dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, le bruit cessa. Bucky se tortillait pour essayer de se délivrer de ces liens qui le retenait prisonnier.

« Toi. » Steve savait à l'attitude de Bucky que celui-ci ne l'avait gère reconnu.

« Oui, moi. Tu as mal quelque part ? » s'inquièta Steve

Bucky fut tout d'abord surpris de voir quelqu'un lui porter un quelconque intérêt. Puis se dit qu'il s'agissait que d'une technique pour faire parler les prisonniers.

Le Solat décida de rester muet. Il devait le tuer à la première occasion. Steve s'assit sur le lit mettant ainsi fin aux pensées de Bucky.

« Tu sais, je me deteste de ne pas t'avoir attraper le jour ou tu es mort, du moin je le pensais. Je n'ai plus jamais osé affronté mon reflet après ça. J'était censé être là jusqu'au bout. Être là pour toi parce que tu est mon ami. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, à l mort de mes parents, lorsque l'armée refusait mes candidatures. Apres le Sérum tu n'as jamais cessé de me voir tel que j'était vraiment, pas Captain America, mais moi le Steve Rogers de Brooklyn. »

Il avait les yeux brillant au fil de son discours, en quelques mots, le chagrin, le tourment et la douleur que Steve avait en lui pendant 70 ans s'éxtériorisait. Bucky écoutait attentivement et assimilait chaques lettres, chaques mots et chaques phrases que prononçait Steve.

Durant la tirade de celui-ci, Bucky se posa de nouvelles questions. Son esprit se divisa instinctivement en en deux parties, une d'elles croyait aux dires de Steve, l'autre non.

« Pourquoi devrai-je te croire ? » fit un Bucky suspicieux

« Car tu es mon ami » Insista Steve

« Mais tu n'est pas le mien. » Lâcha froidement Bucky

Sur ce il décida de rester muet jamais il n'avait autant parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que _eux_.

Il tourna la tête, signe qu'il ne comptait pas poursuivre ce semblant de conversation.

Bucky senti le lit remonte légèrement puis vit Steve au dessus de lui. Il lui libéra la main droite en première puis l'autre et enfin les deux jambes.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Car tu es mon ami »

« ARRÊTE DE REPETER CA ! » s'enerva Bucky en se levant.

« Que veut tu que je te dise ?! Que tu est mon meilleur ami ? Mon frère ? Dit-le moi ! » S'emporta Steve

« Ne m'appel pas, je ne suis qu'une arme. »

« Ne dit plus ça. » le menaça Steve

« Ne pas dire quoi ? Que je ne suis rien ? » Le provoqua Bucky

Avant même de répondre a cette provocation Steve asséna un violent crochet de droite à Bucky qui tomba à terre.

Il se releva et fit face à Steve, le défia de recommencer avec son regard. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Steve prit Bucky dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Bucky ne sachant que faire de ses mains les laissa tomber le long de son corps paralyser par cette première marque d'affection.

« Lâche-moi Steve. »

Steve obtempéra et s'écarta brusquement

« Comment tu m'as appeler ? »

« Tu t'appel bien Steve non ? Tu préfère Captain ? »

Steve avait espéré l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait retrouver la mémoire grâce a ce contact.

Afin de mené à bien sa mission, Bucky devait avant tout gagner la confiance de sa cible. Et il devait commencer immédiatement.

Après avoir vérifier que Bucy s'était bel et bien endormi , Steve retourna dans le salon, s'allongea dans le canapé où il put poursuivit sa nuit en toute tranquillité et l'esprit plus léger que jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de moi :** **Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je vais ici même éclaircir quelques points concernant cette fanfiction :). Il s'agit d'une fanfiction qui se déroule après Captain America 2 et Avengers 2.**

 **/!\ /!\ /!\ RISQUE DE SPOIL/!\ /!\ /!\**

 **Coulson n'est pas mort**

 **Pietro n'est pas mort (Le jumeau super-rapide là)**

 **Natasha ne sors pas avec Banner**

 **Clint n'as ni femme ni enfants.**

 **Le S.H.I.E.L.D n'as pas été fermer/détruit après Captain America 2.**

 **Quand au Slash Steve/Bucky il sera bien présent mais n'occupera pas toute la place dans les premiers chapitres, l'histoire sera priviligié au début.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne souhaite pas voir de relations entre deux hommes, ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez votre bonheur !**

 **En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira parce que j'y suis vraiment attachée, même si ce n'est pas écrit comme du Molière ou du Hugo espérons qu'elle restera compréhensible !**

 **N'hésitez pas a me laisser des Reviews avec toutes vos impressions, bonne ou mauvaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture les petits poulets !**

 **CHAPITRE 2:**

Le lendemain, après avoir fait son footing matinal et pris une bonne douche, Steve décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour Bucky, certes il connaît parfaitement ses goûts, mais ceux d'avant.

Il décida de lui faire le petit déjeuner le plus typique qui sois. Il disposa 3 pancakes dans une assiette il les recouvrits de sirop d'érable, il y ajouta du Bacons et des œufs brouillers, un verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un muffin au chocolat. A neufs heures tapante le Soldat de L'Hiver entra dans la cuisine et murmura un inaudible « Bonjour ».

« Salut Bucly, je ne sais pas si tu as encore les mêmes goûts alors je t'ai fait simple. » Steve apparaissait là comme un digne maître de maison.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demanda le Soldat en désignant l'assiette posé en face de Steve.

« Oui, vient t'asseoir. »

Bucky obtempéra sans un mot. Assis devant son assiette il ne bougea plus d'un poil et fixa chacun des mouvements de Steve.

« Que fait-tu ? » Demanda Steve au bout de quelque minutes de gêne.

« J'attend »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend pour manger ? » s'impatienta Steve

« Manger ? Je n'ai jamais...mangé. »

Steve laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette de stupeur et leva les yeux vers Bucky.

« Quoi ?! Mais comment tu est resté en vie tout ce temps ? »

« _Ils_ me congelait »

'Je suppose que s'était plus pratique pour _eux_ , si jamais je tombe sur celui qui est derrière tout ça il ne s'en sortira pas indem !' Pensa Steve énerver du sors que Bucky a dû subir.

« Essaye de manger. » fit Steve voyant que Bucky s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est douloureux ? » Demanda Bucky visiblement habituer a la douleur.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est même très bon ! » s'indigne Steve.

Bucky prit sa fourchette et imita les mouvements de Steve tel un miroir. Une fourhette d'oeufs, de pancakes, une boucher de muffin. Il finit finalement son assiette en quelques secondes.

« Je voit que tu aime toujours autant manger » sourit Steve.

« C'est vrai, c'est bon. » se contenta de lui répondre Bucky.

« Tu veut que je te reserve ? » Proposa Steve.

Pour simple réponse le Soldat lui tendit son assiette vide.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminer, il était 9 heure et demi lorsque Steve laissa Bucky utiliser sa salle de bain.

Lorsque Steve avait trouver Bucky hier il n'était pas dans un très bon état. Sa barbe naissante et ses cheuveux beacoup trop long et trop sale lui donnait une allure de sans-abris.

Sans parler de sa tenue du Soldat de L'Hiver, sa tenue d'assasin qui faisait de lui l'arme vivante qu'il n'était pas.

Une heure plus tard Bucky sorti enfin de la salle de bain et paraissait être un tout autre homme, il n'avait plus cette barbe naissante, il avait coupé ses cheuveux aussi court qu'autre fois laisant ainsi les autres voir son visage, et il ne portait plus ces horribles habits.

Il avait à la place revêtu un Jogging gris, un t-shirt blanc, des baskets tout aussi blanches et à dû, malgrès la chaleur porter un marge sweat noir afin de disimuler son bras mécanique.

« Tu...Tu t'es coupé les cheuveux ? » Demanda bêtement Steve devant cette évidence.

« Euh oui, je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique. » se justifia Bucky

« Bon. En attendant que Sam ne vienne pourquoi ne pas faire un tour ? Histoire que tu voit le nouveau Monde. » Proposa gentiment Steve

« Je sais comment il est. » Replique sèchement Bucky

« En assasinant des personnes difficiles de faire du tourisme. » Dit Steve du tac au tac

« Je te suis, » se résilia Bucky ne voyant pas l'intérêt de cette discution.

Ils sortirent de l'appartemente une demi-heure plus tard puis se retrouvèrent tout deux sur la moto de Steve. Ils allèrent tout d'abord a Tames Square voir l'évolution de la technologie grâce à tous ces panneaux publicitaires. Après une brève promenade Steve les conduits tout deux à Central Park où ils marchèrent une heure durant. Aucun d'eux ne voualait briser le silence apaisant qui s'était installé au fur et à mesure de leur marche.

« Bucky, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose. » fit doucement Steve.

Bucky hocha la tête signe qu'il le suivait. Ils regagnèrent la Harley Davidson puis Steve les emmena où il alla montrer cette fameuse chose.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » interrogea Bucky

« Le Smithsonian. Un musée. » Dit Steve même si Bucky le savait très bien.

Steve se dirigea machinalement devant le panneau représentant Bucky . Celui-ci le suivit sans un mot. Steve s'assit sur un banc et désigna la place à côté de lui. Il redirigea son regard vers le panneau où il se laissa perdre dans ses pensées. Bucky, lui resta sans voie, il s'assit et se mit à lire les informations qui était écrite sur lui.

'Alors ce que ce Steve m'as dit est vrai. Nous sommes vaiment amis, mais c'est quoi des amis au juste ?' se demanda Bucky.

' J'était sous ces ordres ? J'était un soldat américain ?' constata Bucky.

'James Buchanan Barnes, il avait raison. Pourquoi Hyra m'as caché ça ?' pensa Bucky en proie à de nombreuses questions.

« Ca va allez Bucky ? » L'interroge soudain Steve.

« Je... Oui. » se contenta de répondre Bucky.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et secoua la tête de toute ses forces, en espérent que des réponses viendrais jusqu'à lui.

« Tu es mon ami, je te l'ai dit non ? »

Bucky releva lentement la tête et désivagea Steve essyant de percevoir un quelquonque signe le trahissant.

« Ils voulaient juste libéré le monde. » Lâcha Bucky

« Qui ça ? » L'interroge Steve curieux

« Hydra. Pierce. Ils me mentaient tous, ceux qu'ils voulaient c'était la destruction. »

« Buck. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ils t'ont manipulé n'importe qui aurait pu être à ta place. » Le rassure Steve

« Combien de peronne tu crois que j'ai... ? »

« Buck ne t'inflige pas ça ! Ce n'était pas TOI ! » Le coupe Steve

« Je devais bien être conscient non ? » Persiste Bucky

« Cette conversation est terminée. On va manger je commnce à avoir faim. »

Bucky suivit Steve vers la sortie sans se retourner et une lueur déterminer illuminait son regard.

« Je vais faire payer Hydra pour tout » Murmura t-il s'assurant que Steve l'avait bien entendu.

« Et donc le McDonald's est le plus... »

« Célèbre Fast-food du monde, oui. » Termina Steve

Il était déjà treize heures que Steve et Bucky se retrouvèrent a la terrasse d'un McDonald's de New-York afin de savourer un bon repas en cette journée de fin Août.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on mange au juste dans un Fast-food ? Questionna Bucky réelement intéressé.

« Des frites, des hamburgers, des nuggets... » Voyant l'incompréhension de Bucky il se stoppa et éclata de rire. « Tu verra quans ça sera devant toi » Finit-il

« Ça l'air bon... » Déclara Bucky songeur.

« Mais ça l'est ! » Dit Steve voyant un serveur arriver avec leur déjeuners (1).

Durant l'explication quand à la composition de leurs plateaux, le téléphone de Steve sonna ce qui l'interrompit. Il se leva s'excusa puis décrocha plus loin.

« Allô » Fit Steve curieux de savoir qui avait interrompu son déjeuner.

« Steve ! Comment ça va ? »

Steve grimaça en reconnnaissant la voie de son interlocuteur, ou plutôt de son interlocutrice.

« Bonjour Romanoff je me porte a ravir et toi ? »

« A merveille. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais du nouveau concernant le Soldat de L'Hiver ? » Steve jura intérieurement contre Sam

« Ah oui et tu as entendu ça où ?

« Steve si tu l'as trouvé tu doit l'emmener ici. Washington n'est peut-être pas la porte à côté mais Fury l'a ordonné. »

« Si j'avais trouver Bucky je ne te répondrais sûrement pas au téléphone. » Lâcha Steve priant pour paraître le crédible possible.

« Tu ment toujour aussi mal » Dit-elle d'un ton dépiter « De toute façon tes vacances se finisse aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir revenir demain. Alors à demain. » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Steve revient à la table plus préoccupé que jamais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Bucky quand Steve s'assit sur sa chaise.

« Fury veut que je t'emmène au S.H.I.E.L.D. »

Un froid se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes.

L'un ne comprenait pas vraiment l'ampleur de cette phrase, l'autre était littéralement perdu dans ses pensées.

Après avoir fini e silence il rentrèrent au alentour de 14 heures trentesoù ils attendirent impatiemment la venue de Sam.

Steve alluma la télévision toujours dans ce silences pesant et ils regardèrent un episode des 'Zinzins de l'espace'

Lorsque la sonnette retentit vers quinzes heures Steve se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir la porte ne supportant plus cette lourde atmosphère.

Sam ne prit même pas la peinde d'entrer qu'il ce lança dans des explications.

« Steve je sais ce que tu cas dire mais je suis sincèrement désolé ! Tu sais coment est Romanoff elle peut... »

« Ça va ! » L'interrompt Steve « Entre » Sam obtempéra et se tû.

Bucky se leva devant le nouvel arrivant.

« Bucky Bares » se présent-il

« Buck... » Hésite Steve « C'est Barnes pas Bares »

Bucky prit le temps de bien réfléchir avant d'ajouter :

« Ah oui Barnes. »

« Sam Wilson enchanté. J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe en passant. Je suis ravit que tu ne sois plus ce gars flippant et sans cœur qui tuait des innocents et... Je croit que je vais me taire. » Finit-il devant le regard assassin de Steve.

« Captain il faut l'emmener a Washigton le directeur sais toujours tout. » Fit Sam pour changer de sujet.

« On va y allez demain. » Décida Steve sans consulter les autres.

« Fury n'a qu'à bien ce tenir ! » Compléta Sam éxciter.

Bucky là dedans ne comprenait pas dans quoi il s'apprêtait à mettres les pieds, mais il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de tuer Fury, de finir sa mission et de rentrer chez lui .

 **(1) Oui pour moi au Mcdo des Etats-Unis ils nous servent à table XD Feignante jusqu'au bout !**

 **Aloooooooooors ?! C'était bien ou je peut tout jeter aux toilettes ?! Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans une semaine ! Enfin j'espère XD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu les ptits poulets !**

 **Bye everybody**

 **Xx Jones-Ariana xX**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur : Je sais ce que vous allez dire, je suis en retard mais j'ai une excelente raison pour ça ! Le syndrome de la page blanche ! Ce syndrome qui est un cauchemar pour nous les auteurs... Mais j'en suis finalement venue à bout avec l'aide de ma Bêta sans qui je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, j'ai nommée Gadrielle. Je remercie celles (et ceux qui sais?) qui m'on laissée des Reviews pour mes chapitres précédents, même s'il ne sont pas nombreux l'intention m'as beaucoup fait plaisir. Sans compter les lecteurs qui passe sans laissé de traces:) Merci beaucoup pour tout !**_

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Interrogatoire**

Steve, Sam et Bucky arrivèrent à Washington aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Ils avaient pris la voiture de Sam, qu'il avait pu réparer depuis sa dernière visite à Washington.

« Bucky, tu vas allez chez Sam, c'est plus prudent » Dit soudainement Steve.

« Quoi ?! Je veut voir Fury ! » Protesta Bucky soudainement en colère.

« Tu le verras quand je jugerai que tu ne risque rien. « Dit Steve catégorique.

 **Washington au SHIELD :**

« Captain, je vous jure qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal au Sergent Barnes. » Déclara Fury alors que Steve pénétrait dans son bureau sans se donner la peine de frapper. Ce qui n'étonnais plus Fury à force.

« Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai vraiment du mal à vous croire. Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de me faire suivre partout à la trace. Hors j'ai l'impression d'être constament surveillé. » Fit-il en croisant les bras.

« Je vous assure qu'il n'y a plus personne pour vous suivre ou même vous protéger. D'autant plus que nous avons appris pour le Sergent Barnes d'une toute autre manière, manière qui est certes étrange. » Certifia Fury.

« Quelle manière ? » Demanda Steve réellement intéressé.

« Par un message que nous avons reçu hier dans la soirée. Nous avons essayé à plusieures reprises de remonter à sa source mais le signal était crypté et indescriptible. » Expliqua Fury.

« Ce message insinu clairement que vous aviez retrouvé le Soldat de L'Hiver. » Poursuivit-il.

« Ne l'appellez pas comme ça, il s'agit de Bucky, il s'agit de mon ami. » reprocha Steve.

« Je vous en donne ma parole, nous voulons seulement l'interroger. » Insista Fury.

« Très bien. » Cèda le Captain après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

« Je vais vous faire raccompagner, Captain. Il serait fort dommage qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose à vous ou au Sergent Barnes avant que vous n'arriviez à bon port. » Dit Fury alors que Steve s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

« Ne vous en faite pas pour nous. » répliqua sèchement Steve.

« Simple mesure de sécurité. » Fit Fury avant que Steve ne referme la porte derrière lui.

« Sam, c'est moi, ouvre moi ! » Steve frappa frénétiquement à la porte de Sam.

« Oh Rogers, fais gaffe ou tu vas casser toute la maison. » Rit Sam en ouvrant la porte.

« Où est Bucky ? » Demanda Steve entrant ignorant Sam sur le pas de la porte.

« Dans le salon je crois, pourquoi ? »

« Fury sais que je l'ai retrouvé. Je doit l'emmener au SHIELD et tout de suite. » Expliqua-t-il a la hâte

« Et je suppose que vous allez tout les deux disparaître dans la nature ? »

« Tu supposes bien Sam. »

Il entra dans le salon mais aucune trace de Bucky, il se tourna vers Sam avec un regard paniqué.

« Où est-il ? » Cria t-il de plus en plus paniqué.

Sam partit le chercher à l'étage tandis que Steve se chargea de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée.

« Steve je l'ai trouver ! » Cria Sam depuis la salle de bain du premier étage.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru qu'il était encore parti ! » Reprocha Steve à Sam.

« J'ai cru comprendre que j'allais devoir aller au SHIELD » Répondit Bucky changeant de sujet.

« Oui et dès maintenant. Une escorte nous attend devant la maison mais j'ai comme une envie de disparaître dans la nature, pas toi ? » Demanda Steve plein de sous-entendu.

« Non ! Je doit m'excuser auprès de Nick Fury et assumer les conséquences de mes actes. » Contesta soudainement Bucky.

Steve ne trouva rien à y redire, il avait presque l'impression que s'était Bucky, son ami d'enfance qui lui parlait. Ils sortirent tout trois de chez Sam où un agent se chargea de passer d'énorme menotte autour des poignets de Bucky, et un autre entreprit de le fouiller s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien désarmé.

« Monsieur le Directeur, le Sergent Barnes est en cour d'acheminement. » Dit le premier agent dans son oreillette.

« Bien, amenez-le. Envoyez-le directement dans mon bureau. Seul.» Fury avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot, ce qui indiqua à Steve qu'il était nullement le bienvenu.

Bucky se retrouva devant le bureau de Fury vingt minutes plus tard. Il frappa et attendit une réponse.

« Entrez. » Bucky ne se fit pas prier deux fois et entra dans le spacieux bureau.

« Sergent Barnes, ravi de vous rencontrer, encore. »

« Monsieur, je tiens à m'excuser pour notre première rencontre. » Commença le sergent Barnes.

« Le Captain Rogers m'as tenu informer de votre état et je ne vous tiens nullement responsable pour ce... petit dommage. » Le rassura Fury.

« Je vous en remercie. »

« Asseyez-vous donc, j'aurai quelques questions à vous posez. »

Bucky s'assit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Qui commande Hydra ? » Commença Fury sans préambule.

« Je sais seulement que Pierce était responsable de moi. » Mentit Bucky.

« Où se trouve le QG principal d'Hydra ? »

« Aucnue idée » Bucky avait une facilité étonnante à mentir.

« Êtes vous le seul optimisé encore en vie ? » Demanda Fury, guettant la réaction du Sergent Barnes.

Bucky mis un certain temps avant de répondre, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil de Fury.

« Oui, je crois. »

« Et moi je crois que vous me mentez Sergent Barnes. » Répliqua calmement Fury toujour maître de lui-même.

« Je ne suis qu'une arme de guerre, je ne suis pas censé être au courant de tout ça. » Répliqua méthodiquement Bucky.

« Vous êtes tout aussi humain que nous autres Monsieur Barnes. » Lui assura Fury.

« Ils en ont deux autres, ce sont des jumeaux, mais je ne sais rien à ppropos de leurs capacités. » Lâcha Bucky après de longues minutes de réflexion.

Dix minutes plus, tard leur entretien pris enfin fin et Bucky sortit du bureau du Directeur. Tuer Fury serait vraiment compliqué, cet homme avait de nombreuses bottes secretes.

« Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? » Demanda Steve dès que Bucky sorti du bureau.

« Bien »

« Il ne t'as pas torturer au moins ? » Demanda Steve en plaisantant.

« Non, je n'ai subi aucune forme de torture. » Répondit Bucky las.

« C'est que connaissant Fury, j'avais peur des méthodes qu'il utiliserait. » Rit

Steve. « Allez viens, on rentre Bucky. »

Steve passa un bras autour des épaules de Bucky, comme celui-ci avait l'habitude de lui faire, alors qu'il n'était encore que ce fragile petit bout d'homme.

Une fois sortis de l'immeuble Steve et Bucky s'apprêtaient à ce diriger vers leur escorte personnel lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre.

Steve releva la tête tout de suite et fut horrifié par le spectacle qu'il vit. Les derniers étages de la Tour étaient tous en feu, il était impossible d'en sortir vivant.

L'explosion semblait provenir du bureau de Fury ce qui étonna Steve il se tourna pour demander à Bucky si tout allait bien mais il fut fort malheureux de constater qu'il n'était plus là.

Bucky avait une fois de plus disparu de la vie de Steve sans que celui-ci n'ai quelque chose à y redire.

 **Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 **Lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre mon imagination n'était pas en grande forme... Mais rassurez vous tout de suite, j'ai de grandes idées pour la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçus et que les quelques lecteurs qui étaient là au début le sont toujours. Bref à dimanche prochain ! (Et sans retard cette fois promis !)**

 **Une petite review en passant ? Bisouuus :***

 **Xx Jones-Ariana xX**


End file.
